


改造人

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727





	改造人

“嗨，Alan，有新任务？”  
被人叫到的Alan没有抬头，仔细检查着手术台上的躯体。  
“嗯，刚送来的，编号727，状态良好。”  
Alan将727的双腿举起来固定好，露出了双腿间红肿流血的后穴。  
“只需要修理一下这里的小问题。”  
“727？好像有点印象。不提这些，我主要是来通知你一声，过会儿大领导要来视察，真正的大领导。”  
“哦？”  
Alan并不惊讶，他们维护部门作为公司的重要部门，有高层来视察很正常。  
“是Arnold先生，部门里的小姑娘们可激动了呢。”  
Alan挑了挑眉，年轻的Arnold，也是公司的股东，受欢迎很正常。不过这一切和他没有关系，这样的人很忙，来视察也就是看一眼而已。

午休时间过后，Arnold由维护部门的主管Benny带着参观。  
“前面的区域可能令人不适，先生。”  
“为什么？”  
“那是修理死去的人造人的区域，很多人死相凄惨。”  
Arnold没有理会，径直走入，走到旁边一个个玻璃房间里都是正在修理的机器人，有的整个脸都没了，有的心口被打出一个洞，走过几个房间他终于看到一个还算正常的。  
“啊，这是Alan，部门里新招的年轻人，工作努力，也很专业。”  
Benny向Alan眨了眨眼。  
“你好，先生。”  
Arnold被手术台上的人造人吸引了，很有魅力的身体，胖乎乎的却不让人觉得肥，反而胖的可爱。  
“他是？”  
“先生，这是刚送来修理的人造人，编号727，名字是Eason。”  
“我曾经在维护部工作过一段时间。”  
“啊，是，我当然还记得，您真是天才。”  
Benny不知他为何突然提起当初。  
“真是怀念…我要带走他。”  
Alan吃惊的指着自己。  
“我吗？”  
“不，Eason。”  
Arnold走到Eason身边，摸了摸他凌乱的头发，公司的人造人外表同真人没什么区别，这头发蓬松柔软，手感真好。  
“这…这恐怕不合章程…”  
“怎么？不可以么？”  
“自然可以，先生。”  
Benny颔首说道。  
“可是727他有古怪，还没查完呢！”  
年轻气盛的Alan忍不住说道。  
“哦，是吗？前段时间我听闻你们部门在做一些升级，结果出现了一些故障，他就是吗？”  
“有这种可能，先生，我还没有查明他突然死亡的原因。”  
“突然死亡？”  
Arnold提起了兴趣，公司的人造人很少出现故障，他们只会在遭受应该致命的伤势时关机，看上去就像死了一样，然后被运送回来修理。  
“是的，他只有在肛门处有些伤，按理说并不致命，但他却触发了死亡程序自动关机了。”  
Arnold走到手术桌另外一侧，看见了那还没来得及修补的渗血的肛门，他用食指捅了进去，冷冷硬硬的感觉，他有点想知道如果有体温有心跳会是什么样了。  
“有意思。里面清洗过了吗？”  
Arnold可不想带回去的玩具里还留着别的客人的体液。  
“是的，先生。”  
“这点伤势，完全可以自愈。我要带走他。”  
“当然没问题，先生，Alan，将他搬上推车。”  
Benny用眼神制止了Alan想再说些什么的冲动。  
除了这一个小小的插曲，余下的视察一切正常，Arnold只花了一个小时将维护部走马观花似的看了一遍。

“开机，进入分析模式。”  
Eason睁开眼睛，陌生的地方，他既不在那个被奸淫的小屋，也不在家里。  
“这是哪里？”  
“我的办公室，我叫Arnold。那么，我们来聊一聊，你还记得什么？”  
“有个男人喝醉了酒，我正在酒吧卖唱，他把我从台上拖下去，拖进了一间房间，强奸了我。”  
“没有别的了？”  
“之前吗？我睡到中午，去餐馆吃了中饭……”  
“不，我想知道之后，他强奸你之后发生了什么？”  
“我，我不记得了。”  
“Well，告诉我他是怎么强奸你的。”  
“他把我压在沙发上，用刀在我裤子后面划开了一道口子，我不敢动弹，他就脱了他的裤子直接进来，然后我晕倒了。”  
“你可以重复晕倒的过程吗？”  
“我不明白。”  
“我会让你明白的…恢复正常模式。”  
Eason站起来用手捂住自己的性器。  
“你要干什么！”  
“啊，真可爱～我要干什么？干你呀！”  
Arnold顺手将对方的攻击性调至最低。Eason一步步后退，直到退到墙角里退无可退。  
“小可爱，真是杰作。”  
Arnold拍开他的双手，把玩着软软的小肉棒。为了满足客人的性欲，在这方面公司花了大量精力和金钱做到完美无缺。肉棒逐渐变热鼓胀立了起来，Eason只是不停往后缩着，贴近冰冷的墙壁，无法逃离他的手掌。  
“不要，求求你了。”  
“乖，可能会有点痛。”  
Arnold用口水润湿了手指，摸索着伸进他的后穴，温温软软的感觉，不愧是金钱堆出来的杰作。  
“啊，啊，痛！”  
Eason眼眶湿润，哼哼唧唧的叫着，却做不出攻击的动作。  
“真是欠操的小东西。”  
Arnold把Eason转过身，将龟头捅入后穴中，恰到好处的包裹感，比他以前干过的任何一个屁眼都爽。  
“不，别进来…”  
Eason的手无助的扒着墙壁，他想反抗，他应该反抗，可是他做不到，就好像这个身体不听他的。  
“不要！”  
一声尖叫后，他的身体再也不动了。Arnold探了探他的鼻息，果然是死了。  
“有意思的小家伙。”  
Arnold继续用手撸了一会儿，将精液射在了Eason脸上。

整个下午，他都在研究Eason的代码，终于发现了问题所在，一行多出来的，可以让他自己关机的密码。按理说，人造人是没有这个权限的，也许是升级过程中出了差错。  
“开机。”  
“唔…这是哪里？是你！”  
Eason恐惧的看着Arnold。  
“安静点，深夜了。我们来聊聊。”  
“聊什么？”  
“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”  
“你不是明知道？”  
“真是不乖。”  
“啪”  
Arnold用皮拍抽在他肚子上。  
“诚实的回答我的问题。”  
Arnold当然可以选择让他进入分析模式，不带感情的叙述一切，不过这样会更有意思，和公司里的一些人不同，他的理念就是让人造人变得和人类越来越相似。  
“我，你强奸了我，然后我晕过去了。”  
“晕过去，你确定？”  
“当然，你的问题好奇怪。”  
Eason想嘲讽的更狠一点，奈何对方手中的皮拍蠢蠢欲动。  
“你当时在想什么？”  
“想晕过去，就可以不疼了。”  
“上一次呢？酒吧被强奸那次，你在想什么？”  
“一样。”  
Eason愤愤的回答道，难道想晕过去很奇怪吗，虽然他也不知道为什么这两次他真的晕过去了，之前明明叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，只能清醒着被人奸淫虐待。  
“只有这两次吗？你有这种想晕过去逃避的想法？”  
Arnold挑了挑眉，这想法可不在程序设定中。  
“以前也有，但是没用。”  
“夜深了，睡吧。关机。”


End file.
